


Dakimakura: special order limited edition

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Pillow, Dakimakura, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Shanks adopted idol culture and his crews were concerned (they're fed up with cannon barages and tsunamis). Except Benn, he was real chill about it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 40





	Dakimakura: special order limited edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at serious professional meeting.

Not long after a coo delivered quite worth mails to Red Force, colorful cursive words could be heard from captain's quarter. The crews exchanged looks.

"What is it?"

"Is that bastard Kaido making scene again?"

"You mean we go to war?"

Benn only observed the scene that was unravelled in front of him with amused eyes. Lucky Roo who's beside him grinned widely. A snort tho, came from Yasopp.

Benn noticed that not even a word was uttered to enlight the confused crews.

Either way it might not be necessary. Their cap would come soon enough, probably... to answer the sender with a letter filled with colorfully and carefully selected cursive words. Also, if the captain was particularly unpleased, there would be a string of nasty threats written on it too.

_But Shanks was hardly a violent man? So what's the fuss' about? Which was so uncharacteristically of him?_

"Apparently it's limited edition." said Yasop after reading the coo ads coloumn.

"So it's sold out."

Yasopp chuckled before rolling his eyes, that Benn could translate as, 'You think?'

Lucky Roo watched while keeping his perpetual grin.

* * *

True to the previous words, the red haired captain stomped out of his room, hand clutching an envelope that's obviously not threated with gentleness.

"You better give it directly to that bastard Morgans! Or else I'll burn your feathery ass well done!"

The coo gave a lazy coo and flew without hurry despite the threat from the yonko (maybe he was used to people cussing him, or maybe it's just his leisure personality?).

"Thought you like birds." Benn mused, still so very amused (as he was always and not ever not) while quietly watching his captain's not so unusual antique.

"Just one particular bird. Gorgeous gorgeous sexy bird. I don't give a rat ass about this annoying coo!" he said, completely sulky.

He huffed loudly and stomped again. Naturally, giving false alarm to the new recruits (" _So we attack first or let Kaido do it?"),_ and for what?

Benn chuckled. 

"So we're really going to war?" One of the crews looked at him with worry clearly reflected in the eyes. "Is it really Kaido?"

Benn smiled. Kaido sure was terrifying. Though, this one yonko in the talk was totally and clearly in different level. That if the cap kept his antique (which was more likely than not), a set of tsunamis was a sure thing for them in near future.

"War? No."

His crews looked evidently less tense at that. So he continued with his chillest smile.

"Wrath? Maybe."

His crews looked at him questioningly. Good thing that Lucky Roo choosed that time to be around and useful. He handed them paper coo, showing them right on the ads coloumn's page. In there, it was mentioned that a certain product was sold out and customers could pre-order the next batch that would be ready and shipped next month.

The crews read the ads for a sec, and then collectively cursed at the sky.

Because it's life size body pillow ads in there.

And not any body pillow, but one of first division commander of Whitebeard: Marco the Phoenix. Him, printed with provocative look, gaze, and pose nonetheless on a high quality material soft pillow. Gave it to their cap to act the whipped man he was for Marco to find the trending item on coo's paper.

(There was sorta fandom running in the Greenline and them selling merchandise was not a new thing anymore, albeit running illegally since marine banned it.).

Hence, the eerie serene that followed right after. Initial shock that hit. Until...

"Cap! You better not sending it to Marco!"

"I am not going through cannon barrages again!"

"Or tsunamis!"

"I am so fed up with these unnatural calamities, Vice-cap! Can you make him reconsider?!"

These pleas were answered with a single smug smile (tho still amused) from Benn, and then followed by groans from the crews.

* * *

When the order arrived the next day (super express delivery service here, the threat had worked obviously), Shanks was over the moon with his brand new body pillow.

Life sized (also super provocative) Marco made appearance in Red Force's deck, to anybody's mixed horror (Whitebeard was quite spiteful with this matter), and amused (well, provocative Marco was hardly difficult to look at) eyes.

Shanks hugged his Marco protectively, sighing, "Now I can say I have Marco in my bed."

Yasopp rolled his eyes.

Despite that, a smirk and kinda perverted face made appearance on the cap. "I'll see how he'll react to picture I am gonna sending him."

The crews shrieked horrifiedly. Because they knew, what kinda picture it would be (knowing their captain, there was no way it would be normal. Whitebeard was so going to sink Red Force).

"No Cap!"

Benn did them service by knocking the said captain out and skilfully confiscated Marco ("No poor joke is allowed. He's gonna kill you for this one."), to the crews' delight.

"Vice-cap Benn!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry xD at all.  
> .  
> Anyway, dakimakura is life size body pillow. Often printed with anime girl (or boy) in cute/ provocative pose.


End file.
